Mixed
by CherryBlossom.moon
Summary: 3 yrs ago after Sasuke left Konoho, word gets out he killed Orochimaru and he's coming back,for good. Little does he know 2yrs after he left his brother got his Cherry Blossom. One month afterwards, she returns. Will love bloom, or will pain come back?
1. Who is she!

Mixed By CherryBlossom.moon / August 16th, 2007 Naruto Fanfiction

Summary: Three years after Sasuke left Konoho, word get gets out he killed Orochimaru and he's coming back homefor good. Little did he know, that his elder brother kidnapped his Cherry Blossom two years after he left. A month after his return, she's there too. Will Love blossom, or will old wounds open once again? SakxSas. ;)

Author's Note:

1.) I don't own Naruto, if I did... well Ino would be... uh?

Ino: Ino would be what?!

C.B.moon: n...n... nothing, Ino!

Ino: say it... glares

Sakura: Lay - off pig!!

C.B.moon: What?!

Shikamaru: Troublesome

Anyway, please enjoy! IF you don't like something, tell me, this is for you, so I want it to be Lovely! Oh, this is my first, so go easy , yeah? Reviews please! Okay, on with the story! smiles and sticks tonuge out

_Sasuke's POV_

_A little way into the forest of Konoho sat a young nin with raven black hair and dark, deathly red eyes. Uchiha Sasuke. (Like you didn't see that coming, right?) _

_Hasn't changed a bit. How pathetic', he thought to himself._

_Snap A tree branch broke off and fell._

_end of POV_

_"Could you be any more noticeable, Dobe?"_

_"Don't call me that!!...Teme!"_

_"Well, don't just there and hide from me considering you and I both know I know where you are, Dobe, I want to see you." The young Uchiha said wiht that same, cold voice he always had._

_Okay kid, the only thing he could do is kill you._

_Thanks fox, I needed that...argh._

_Welcome._

_"Why?! To kill me?!" asked Naruto in a teasing tone._

_"No."_

_What?! He said something!_

_Wow, that is amazing...not. _

_Yes, it is!_

_Uh ... Why._

_1.) He didn't call me Dobe. And 2.) He didn't say ' Hn'!_

_Okay, sure._

_Shut - up!! Just go away!_

_Whatever, bye._

_Silence. The only thing that Naruto could hear was his heart, thump... thump. A single sweat-drop slid down his forehead. Okay, now! Believe it!_

_In a single sweep, Naruto was infront of his former teammate. Three years, three damn years and he wants to show up now! What the hell is wrong with that?! He goes off, betraying his village, leaving poor Sakura-Chan heart broken thinking herself weak and pointless, which she's NOT! Tells me I'm his best friend, like a brother, then _

_tries to kill me!! And lets not forget all this was for damn power!! Hell No! _

_(Sasuke): He's ... different. Chakra level high, really high. Taller, more muscular, but still loud. Huh?!_

_Naruto had his hands in TIGHT fists, shaking with fury. Eyes closed, teeth of a ... fox... and his chakra was in plain eyesight._

_- What's his problem?_

_Naruto mumbled something through his teeth. "If you hadn't had left... she'd still be here..."_

_"What did you say Dobe?" Sasuke said, a little confused._

_"IF YOU HADN'T HAD LEFT SHE'D STILL BE HERE!!!! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE _

_WOULD COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM!!!!" Naruto yelled in the upmost fury. _

_At this time, Gai's team: Neji Huuyga, TenTen, and Rock Lee were there. Along with Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata,, Kiba, and Shino. All scattered among close trees. With no need to hide, they just stood and watched. _

_"Who's she?! Damn-it!" Sasuke said with a rather large tone._

_"SAKURA!"_

_End Chapter one...;) _

_So, what do you think? I like it!! I think it's okay for my first, I think I may be going a little fast, but I already have the next 9 ch. on paper, so when I get a least 'I think it's okay' is when I'll update.Im so happy it's the Net, later!!_


	2. Sasuke's Emotions

Ch.2 - Sasuke's Emotions

Okay, first off, I am so sorry!! I had chapter one twice, I know and at the time couldn't fix it. So, do have good news, I'm currently on chapter 11 and I think 11 is the best because I describe a certain someone, so ... and my chapters may come out short so if you guys think I should make it longer, I will totally do so!! I really want you all to like it, so enjoy. OH, I am a student so Mon. - Thurs. it depends if I have homework or other stuff towards that, but if not, then I'll do my best to upload!!Thanks for all who reviewed!! I'll mention you in the next chapter, I for got to write you names down and don't feel like going back and all that other crud. Okay, enough of my blabbing, let's go!!

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!!

c.b.m: Uh, right what he said!!

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Who is she!!!!!", Sasuke asked with a bit of a tone._

_"SAKURA!!", Naruto yelled._

* * *

After a semi- battle, semi- conversation, both the Uzamaki and Uchiha had had enough. (Sorry, I don't do battle scenes, at least not yet in any case!) For the conversation though, Naruto told Sasuke, while beating him to a pulp, that about a year ago all eight rookies (or so they liked to be called, even though their not anymore.) Plus team Gai, had a mission to get back a scroll that had so many forbidden jutsus on it, if in the wrong hands (a.k.a the Akutsuki) they could easily destroy Konoho, let alone half the Fire Country. Well, Naturally, word got around to the Akutsuki and they too were after it. So Kakashi and Sakura were sent with the others to lead them, in a matter of speaking. Both Sakura and Kakashi were such amazing ANBU members, the best in fact, no one.. Not even the 5th knew who was better, so she sent both. Seeing as how special the mission was, they were sent as ANBU, not their average ninja. Thankfully, the Konoho ninjas got the scroll, but

lost Sakura. Sakura's mask flew off during battle with Itachi and Kisame. It only a second before Itachi knew who she was. Thinking she would be of use, the used his Sharigun on her. Badly beaten, Sakura told the others to leave, when they didn't she used whatever strength she had left, and sent them flying two or three kilometers away. Leaving Sakura, Itachi and Kisame alone.

(Thirty Minutes after the fight)

At the Hokage's Tower

"Is what Naruto told me true?" Uchiha stormed.

"Hai."

"Why the hell does the Akutsuki want her?!"

"Her abilities."

"What abilities?! She's weak! I should have been th" he was cut off by the 5th.

" She surpasses my strength practically, amazing, no... outstanding medical-nin power and knowledge, her own techniques, and..." unknowing how to finish, she stopped.

Sasuke wanted to yell 'What?!', but was too much in shock. How strong had Sakura gotten?

"And no more emotions." Naruto finished for her.

Sasuke turned to face him. What did he mean? No more emotions, what happened to his Cherry Blossom?

"After you left... well Sakura wasn't herself anymore. She'd train for dys, even weeks at a time. Sometimes non-stop. No food, water, breaks, just her and a ninja headband. She got so strong, so determined to become strong she..." Yet again Naruto cut in.

"She began to disappear! No fun, or laughing, not even happiness. She saw it bothered us so she would always put on a fake smile! Does that sound the Sakura you left?! No! You killed her!! Sakura can't feel anymore! All because of you!" Naruto yelled.

"What the hell did I have to do with it?" event though he knew perfectly well that it was all his fault, completely.

"She loved you. She still does you bastard. And you don't even care do you?" Naruto stated with fury in his eyes, but the rest of him was motionless.

No reply. Just Silence.

DO YOU?! Answer..." cut-off.

" I LOVE HER!", Sasuke proclaimed. Not really meaning for to come out, but it did. And nothing he could do would change that now.

"I've always loved her. I... I was just so ticked off at Itachi! Every time I wanted to tell her, I saw him... and thought if I got too attached, I'd loose her, too." sniffs SASUKEKUN!! ( that's me)

"That's good to know. That's means in six weeks, I'll allow you to go with the others to save her. Understood?" Tsduade (I don't know who to spell her name!!! help!!) Stated clearly trying to break the ice of silence that had filled her office.

"Hai." The two chuunin said together.

"Good. Dismissed.", As the two began out she had one last thing.

"Except you... Sasuke."

Naruto leaned to the young Uchiha, "Whatever she has planned for you, you deserve it." And walked out with a smile on his face.

* * *

You like? I told you I'd get up and running. Wow, I suddenly want chocolate, not important!! LOL! Thanks to Sam-Sak-x-Sas I think, well she knows who she is, I was able to do all this!! And she is my #1 favorite author!! Thanx Sam!! Now, what will happen? We all know the 5th gets her way, one way or the other!! Reviews are always welcome, but that's your choice!! Later!! 


	3. Akutsuki Members

Ch.3 Akutsuki Members

Author's Note:

This Chapter is short!!! Really short. That's all. Oh, and thanx to all those who reviewed!! Hatake Kia (I think) Your review made me laugh really hard,the one about Sasuke!! I make sure something happens to him! Sorry this isn't what you thought, enjoy still please!! Thanks!!

* * *

Sasuke slowly walked over to her desk. Clearly she had been avoiding her work as Hokage again. One emty bottle of Sake on the left side of her desk, and to the right an open folder with info and pictures of ALL the Akutsuki members. 

Although, as he scanned them while the 5th was looking for more Sake, a picture caught his eye. There was a conner that had light pink coloring to it, that looked liked hair, pink hair.

As soon as she found the hidden bottle of Sake that she had hidden from Shizune, she drew a line from his eyes to their destination.

_' Oh, so he spotted the pink, oh well.'_

Slapping her hand down on the folder laying spread out on her desk, bringing a large thud throughout the room to draw his attention. Looking up as coolly as possible, he noticed the invisible shuriguns being throwna t him.

"Hn."

_'Brat. Always with that attitude of his.'_

"So, what do you want?"

"Argh. 1.) To ask you a question. And 2.) To tell you something about Sakura."

Hearing her name sent shivers down his spine. His poor Cherry Blossom. How he longed to hold her and never let go, ever again. But of course, he held his emotions to himself. Who ever heard of the great Uchiha Sasuke love? Like he'd ever let it get out of Konoha that he loved Haru... Sakura-chan?

"What do you want to know." More so asked like a comment, not a question.

"Do you really love Sakura Haruno?"

A little taken back by her question he almost walked out. But considering her already said it once, it wouldn't hurt say it again.

"Hai. So much it hurts."

Half a smile showed up on her face.

" Then you have a right to know."

"Know what?"

"Sakura's in the Akutsuki."

* * *

Told cha it was short!! LOL!! Okay, I typed this a while back, so sorry it took me this long to update tho. I should have a few more chapters up soon because I've been a good girl and I get the com. For the rest of the day. Wish I had my own computer tho... anyway, from now on I'm updating. I've been writing too much and you guys want updates from what I've read. YOur wish is my command master!! (s) Okay, hope you liked my extra short chapter!! grins 


	4. 10 months ago

CH. 4 - 10 months ago

A/n.: Sorry about how short the last chapter was, my hand hurt that day from all the schoolwork I had finished before I started that, then left it the way it was. This should be a much longer chapter.. Let me see real quick.. No, not that long... I'll keep updating in that case (today) to where it hurts, then when I can go no longer, I'll read your stories!!! Bye!!

Sakura: Why am I not in the story yet?!!

C.B.M.: Don't start with me!! You're coming up soon... I think.

Sakura: You think, NO WHEN!!

C.b.m: Lay off.

Sakura: Melinda... it thought I was your favorite...pouts

Me: That doesn't mean you can yell at me.

Sakura: glares Lets just get over with already.

* * *

"WHAT??!!", Sasuke screeched as he stood from a sitting position.

'Sakura wouldn't... COULDN'T!!! IS SHE THAT EMOTIONLESS?!'

"Calm down Sasuke-kun. She didn't do it my her own will. Lets see, where to begin... okay, about ten months ago, two months after Sakura was taken, I was having a meeting wtih Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee,Kiba Shino, Hinata, ah..., Tenten, Ino, Gai and Kakashi about, oh only the 4th knows!! Anyway, out of the blue, without any of us feeling their chakra , Kisame, Itachi, and Sakura-chan came here in a puff of smoke. Still in shock, the only thing we could do was stare. But when we all looked at Sakura, damn if I didn't want to kill those bastards! Sakura...she... sniff...looked..." she had begun to cry silently.

"What did that sorry bastard do to her?!"

"She had on her ANBU outfit (her outfit from me: Black capriis with a lot of pockets, a skin tight tank top with normal black nin shoes.), but it was DESTROYED!! Her pants had cuts in them showing her bare skin, her shirt was completely off (she had a sports bra under!) SHE WAS SO HURT! AND I COULDN'T HELP HER!! BLOOD EVERYWHERE!!! She looked so tired."

Tears were streaming down her face.

"They tormented her Sasuke!! They said it was either her life and ours or join them!!! Please don't be mad at her!!!! Hate me, kill me, just not her!!!!"

Sasuke couldn't speak. He, too, had tears coming down his face. Hate, Hurt, Love, ... Revenge.

Sasuke was now whispering, " Sakura, I love. I'm so sorry. I'll save you. I love you, forehead girl."

"I'm going to save her. Please, with or with out your permission."

Tsunade , now back to the present had fixed herself back to her oh great and powerful state. Jugging down Sake she looked at Sasuke through the bottle, and somehow managed to say...

"Two months. Train. Then you may go."

"Hai."

* * *

Like I said, short. Reviews, I like them. C ya!! 


	5. Cherry Blossom

Ch. 5 Cherry Blossom

A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update, I let my friends borrow what I had (up to ch. 12) and then I got sick, which I still am and let me tell you, it's miserable!! Anway, I hope you can forgive me, enjoy. And I can't say if this is a longer chapter or not because my handwriting size to this font, I just don't know. Bye!!

Thanks to:

Anime Lover101; Phantom's Bride; daisherz365; Dreamergirl92813; Hatake Kai; and Pinkcherryblossom225. I really love all reviews, these just stuck out to my eyes a little more. coughs Okay, lets go!!

* * *

Recap: 

"I'm going to save her. With or without your permission."

"Two months. Train. Then you may go."

"Hai."

* * *

Chapter 5: 

One month Later

Swash Clash The sounds of metal was filled throughout team 7's old training ground as two young shinobi trained.

"Not bad Dobe."

"Thanks," breathe, "Teme."

"Take a break you guys. It's pointless to go anywhere if you can't even walk."

Seeing as how they knew their 'pervious' sensai was right, they took his advice.

"Okay Kakashi-sensai! But because you made us quit early, you buy the Ramen today!" grinned a blond 15 year old.

"Fine. You owe me, this is two times in a row. And you eat that stuff too much Naruto."

"Yea, well... well... you read those 'books' too much!"

"Dobe's right, you ought to lay off the 'pleasure' reads Kakashi!"

Dobe and... uh, I mean Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but crack up laughing! Sasake and Naruto were like brothers again, but more. And Sasuke was opening up... sometimes!

While Sasuke and Naruto laughed at Kakashi, he decided to go a to a near by tree branch and read his so called 'pleasure' reads. Suddenly, an ANBU member appeared next to Kakashi. Naturally, Kakashi only moved an eye to see the mask of his fellow ANBU teammate, for the many he had.

"Kakashi...", the ANBU started.

"Hai. What is it?"

"The Hokage wants to see you and your team at the tower, ASAP."

"Got it."

And he was gone.

"Yo. Hokage wants to see us ASAP. Lets go." The two teens nodded and leapt for the trees.

At the Hokage's Tower:

sounds of a knocking door

"Come in." Was the voice of Tsunade from behind a closed door.

Without looking up at her guests she sternly said, "SIT!"

All sat, quickly from the sounds of her voice. She was going through papers, drinking sake, and swearing under her breathe. Finally she stopped and looked at them.

"There is no easy way to put this, so I'm just going to come out with it. About 45 minutes ago ... argh." Lately Tsunade was finding herself interrupted by everyone and everything. There was a sudden, yet VERY loud thud, then a voice in the background.

"I will NOT be treated like a helpless child!!"

It sounded so familiar to the three seated men. But who had they known with such a relaxing, yet determined voice?

"Miss, please come back! Your badly injured and need immediate attention!"

"NO!!!"

Then the door literally flew open!! Like a gust of wind seriously filled the room.

"Tsunade! I'm not a ... oh my god!!" The pink haired Konochi was in shock as she entered.

Kakashi, Naruto, and... SASUKE -KUN!"

* * *

So what do ya think? You like? Yes no, maybe, sure, okay? Reviews!!! BYE!! 


	6. Reunited

Chapter 6 - Reunited

A/n: Considering I just typed chapter five, I'm not doing a recap, I'm sorry. I'm tired (sick) but I love all your reviews too much too quit. SO I hope you don't mind. Bye guys, enjoy!!

* * *

CH. 6

" Sakura escaped.", Tsunade finished from moments before, almost in a giggle.

"SAKURA- CHAN!!!!" yup, Naruto.

Sakura had been reminded to come back from her thoughts. Leaving her gaze of Sasuke, she quickly turned to see a 15 year old blond storming her way.

"Huh? What? NO... Naruto stop... wait!! ARGH!"

Sakura was now on the ground with a rather heavy object on her. Naruto. He was so happy about seeing her, he was hugging the very breathe out of her lungs.

"Nar.. Argh.. Naru...ahhh! NARUTO! Get off, this hurts, I'm hurt! GET... OFF!"

"Gomen Sakura-chan! I'm just so... YOUR BLEEDING! A LOT! Hey, and you got it on me!" a nagging, yet worried Naruto said.

"Gomen Naruto. I barely got away from... him." Sakura apologized.

"Who?" questioned Naruto. Completely unaware that Sakura was indeed, bleeding half way to death, slowly closing her eyes due to pain.

_'I feel so weak...argh_._ I_ hate _being weak!' _Sakura thought in strain.

"Sakura? SAKURA!" A panicked Naruto yelped. His deep sincere eyes watched his 'little sister' scream in pain.

"AAAHH!! IT HURTS SO MUCH!!! AARRGGHH!!" Her screams were so painful to watch.

Just when she was about to hit the floor, Sasuke snapped out of his gaze on Sakura. He had been standing there the entire time watching Sakura not only because he hadn't seen her in three years, or the fact that she was completely bloody, but because she was so damn hot! (Oh, how the anime/manga has her 'flat chested' I don't, just a normal 15 years old. Like Tenten or Ino-pig.) He swiftly moved in a split second and caught her inches before the floor.

"Sasuke-kun? I...It is you."

"Who hurt you?! I'm going to kill them!"

"Ahh... U... Uchiha... Itachi...argh." tears, so many tears were spilling out of her eyes.

"ARGH! SASUKE-KUN! ARGH!"

Then silence. It pained him to hear her scream. So he used sharigun on her. He leaned over to her and whispered:

"I love you, Sakura - chan."

A small smile suddenly appeared on her face, then her started to fell heavy. Slowly falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

Yay!! Sakura's back!!!! And in Sasuke's arms, well well. So, what will happen now? Love, or hate. Will Sakura forgive him? Will I be nice and update today or tomorrow? Most likely. I've nothing better to do. Okay, the next chapter is a funny, silly, surprising chat with Sasuke and his inner. And yes, it's best if you read to understand. It's quick and easy for both of us if you just read it for me okay! It does involve mention of Sakura okay? READ IT!! 


	7. What Now?

Ch. 7 - What Now?

A/n: still no recap, I know, I'm selfish!! LOL!

* * *

Two hours After Sakura's Surgery

'She was wearing that cloak.'

_'She did it for you.'_

'Inner?'

_'No, it's Kabuto! Yes it's me!'_

'Hn.'

_'She looks hurt'_

'She's in a hospital, of course she's hurt!'

_' Really? I had NO idea! Of course she's in a hospital! Our damn brother did this to her. And I was talking about her face expression.'_

'Hn.'

_'Hn! Hn! You love her right? Or was that a lie to gain there trust?'_

'YES I LOVE HER! Oh many times do I have to say it today?!'

_'Whatever. Prove it.'_

'Huh?'

_'Prove it."_

'OKay, how?

_'She's been forced against her will to only the 4th knows right?'_

' yea, damn Itachi.'

_'So she needs comfort, I mean C'mon, look at our Cherry Blossom.'_

'My Cherry Blossom, and would you just get on with it already?'

_'Fine. Get in her bed.'_

'WHAT!!!'

_'Not to do anything genus, just to go to sleep. When she wakes up and sees you... talk about 100 love!'_

Sasuke was now hearing the beat of his heart throughout his chest and felt as so he was running through Suna.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said in her sleep.

'_You see? I told you so!_'

'Um,'

_'Would you just do it? I know you want to!!'_

'If I do will you stop bothering me?!'

'_Maybe... sure.'_

'Fine.'

'_Oh yea, Inner: one Outer: none!!'_

'Shut - up!'

_'Later lover boy!'_

'Hn.'

Sasuke crawled gently over Sakura avoiding the wires and what not connected to her and slid in the covers. Then seeing how small the bed was, he pulled her on top of him.

"Sasuke..." Sakura began half way asleep while trying to get comfortable again on him, "I still love you.." And fell peacefully asleep.

"I know." Sasuke remarked with a over amount of joy in him. He'd never felt this way, about anyone. A burning sensation built up in him, he really did love her. For her. She wasn't that annoying little know-it-all he left behind. She was the girl of his dreams, yes he had always loved her, but now. He realized he couldn't live anymore without her. She was finally home, and so was he. Now was his fresh new start. A new future, with her. And hopefully... a new addition to the Uchiha clan soon.

* * *

LoL! OH yea, go me, three chapters in row! I love that last paragraph!! Reviews are more than welcome!! They keep me going! Bye! 


	8. Sakura, What is that?

Ch. 8 - Scar

A/N: So sorry it took me this long!! I am very grateful to those who reviewed, they all make me very happy! Read everyone and enjoy all. Please enjoy and from now on, with every ounce of free time I have I'll continue to update. So far I'm on Ch. 15 and still working... I have a feeling soon enough I'm going to need a new notebook!!! Okay, later and enjoy!! Always, Mel.

* * *

Recap: 

"Sasuke" as she made herself comfortable on him." I sill love you. And fell asleep.

"I know." He said Joyfully.

* * *

Sasuke lay awake rubbing Sakura's back. It bothered him, everything bothered him. Sakura being forced to join the Akutsuki, Itachi doing this to her, no emotions, (even though he had seen no prove of that0, and her strength.. Or what he had seen of it. And now, not only did he have a brother some bond to all his friends, he admitted he loved Sakura. Now What? 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Huh?", Sasuke was brought back to the real world only to hear a VERY annoying sound.

The door slammed open. Voices everywhere. Dark Figures. Suddenly, Sakura was being pulled of him. (Big shocker there right? Oh... this chapter moves by quickly)

"What the He.." Sasuke was ticked off only because 1.) Sakura wasn't with him. And 2.)He was suddenly confused.

"Who are you?", A nurse asked when the lights where switched on.

"Uchiha Sasuke. And what in the world is going on?" He basically demanded.

" You need to leave Mr. Uchiha. I'm afraid you'd just be in the way." The woman said politely.

"No. What's wrong with her."

"Sir.. Plea..."

"Do you get that if you don't tell me, I WILL kill you? And it won't be hard."

"...ah...h-her wounds have reopened... a-and her mus-us- muscles are tightening too much due to pain."

"She better be alright. Understood."

"H-Hai!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Three Days Later 

(Sakura's now out of the Hospital.)

'I know I've only been gone a year, but it feels so different. I don't remember the hospital at all. At least I know my friends are always there for me!! smiles'

_'And Uchiha.'_

'Kami?'

_'No it's Ino. Yes Kami dork.'_

'glares'

_'Don't look at me like that!'_

'Umph. And what did you say about Itachi?'

_'Huh?! NOT ITACHI!! SASUKE!!'_

'Oh.'

_'You okay?'_

'Yea. What about...him.'

'_Him? He LOVES you!'_

'Sasuke doesn't love. He hurts.'

_'Don't you remember?'_

'What?! That he left me on a bench? Said I was weak, annoying? How he...'

_'Said he loves you, or didn't leave the hospital?'_

'Ah... huh?'

"Hey Sakura!"

"OH it's you Naruto. What's up?"

"Want to go for Ramen with me?"

"Uh...OKay." Sakura stated. She hadn't been back for about 4 days now, and she so very deeply missed the hyperactive Blonde and his love for ramen, even though she might never admit the Ramen part!!! They were as close as it got to Brother and Sister if not more. (Not like that, Hinata and Naruto pair in this story!!)

"Really? AWESOME!! C'mon!" Naruto grabbed her and pulled her like a rope.

"Argh..." Sakura whimpered softly in pain.

Naruto turned to see Sakura's left eye squiting a bit. Then he stopped, letting go of her arm to face her. With a very worried look on his face.

"Sakura... are you okay?"

"Ah, yea Naruto! Why?"

'There's that fake smile again. Sakura...'

He looked at her, then her arm;(left arm) with her right hand holding the upper part of her arm.

'Something isn't right.'

"Heys guys! What's up?", came Kiba's voice along with Shino and following behind him and Akumaru.

Naruto and Sakura heard, but ignored. He quickly went for Sakura's right hand, moving it before he could stop him or move herself.

"Huh!" Sakura gasped.

"What is that Sakura?" - Naruto

There on her arm was a seal that had two red spirals. One above and below what seemed to be a picture of the Uchiha clan crest with a Cherry Blossom wrapped around it..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay!! I finally updated!! I'm so proud of myself. I know shut up before we hurt you. Okay...next chapter: Haruno Sharigun. YAY!! Review!!


	9. Scar

Ch. 8 - Scar

A/N: So sorry it took me this long!! I am very grateful to those who reviewed, they all make me very happy! Read everyone and enjoy all. Please enjoy and from now on, with every ounce of free time I have I'll continue to update. So far I'm on Ch. 15 and still working... I have a feeling soon enough I'm going to need a new notebook!!! Okay, later and enjoy!! Always, Mel.

* * *

Recap: 

"Sasuke" as she made herself comfortable on him." I sill love you. And fell asleep.

"I know." He said Joyfully.

* * *

Sasuke lay awake rubbing Sakura's back. It bothered him, everything bothered him. Sakura being forced to join the Akutsuki, Itachi doing this to her, no emotions, (even though he had seen no prove of that0, and her strength.. Or what he had seen of it. And now, not only did he have a brother some bond to all his friends, he admitted he loved Sakura. Now What? 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Huh?", Sasuke was brought back to the real world only to hear a VERY annoying sound.

The door slammed open. Voices everywhere. Dark Figures. Suddenly, Sakura was being pulled of him. (Big shocker there right? Oh... this chapter moves by quickly)

"What the He.." Sasuke was ticked off only because 1.) Sakura wasn't with him. And 2.)He was suddenly confused.

"Who are you?", A nurse asked when the lights where switched on.

"Uchiha Sasuke. And what in the world is going on?" He basically demanded.

" You need to leave Mr. Uchiha. I'm afraid you'd just be in the way." The woman said politely.

"No. What's wrong with her."

"Sir.. Plea..."

"Do you get that if you don't tell me, I WILL kill you? And it won't be hard."

"...ah...h-her wounds have reopened... a-and her mus-us- muscles are tightening too much due to pain."

"She better be alright. Understood."

"H-Hai!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Three Days Later 

(Sakura's now out of the Hospital.)

'I know I've only been gone a year, but it feels so different. I don't remember the hospital at all. At least I know my friends are always there for me!! smiles'

_'And Uchiha.'_

'Kami?'

_'No it's Ino. Yes Kami dork.'_

'glares'

_'Don't look at me like that!'_

'Umph. And what did you say about Itachi?'

_'Huh?! NOT ITACHI!! SASUKE!!'_

'Oh.'

_'You okay?'_

'Yea. What about...him.'

'_Him? He LOVES you!'_

'Sasuke doesn't love. He hurts.'

_'Don't you remember?'_

'What?! That he left me on a bench? Said I was weak, annoying? How he...'

_'Said he loves you, or didn't leave the hospital?'_

'Ah... huh?'

"Hey Sakura!"

"OH it's you Naruto. What's up?"

"Want to go for Ramen with me?"

"Uh...OKay." Sakura stated. She hadn't been back for about 4 days now, and she so very deeply missed the hyperactive Blonde and his love for ramen, even though she might never admit the Ramen part!!! They were as close as it got to Brother and Sister if not more. (Not like that, Hinata and Naruto pair in this story!!)

"Really? AWESOME!! C'mon!" Naruto grabbed her and pulled her like a rope.

"Argh..." Sakura whimpered softly in pain.

Naruto turned to see Sakura's left eye squiting a bit. Then he stopped, letting go of her arm to face her. With a very worried look on his face.

"Sakura... are you okay?"

"Ah, yea Naruto! Why?"

'There's that fake smile again. Sakura...'

He looked at her, then her arm;(left arm) with her right hand holding the upper part of her arm.

'Something isn't right.'

"Heys guys! What's up?", came Kiba's voice along with Shino and following behind him and Akumaru.

Naruto and Sakura heard, but ignored. He quickly went for Sakura's right hand, moving it before he could stop him or move herself.

"Huh!" Sakura gasped.

"What is that Sakura?" - Naruto

There on her arm was a seal that had two red spirals. One above and below what seemed to be a picture of the Uchiha clan crest with a Cherry Blossom wrapped around it..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay!! I finally updated!! I'm so proud of myself. I know shut up before we hurt you. Okay...next chapter: Haruno Sharigun. YAY!! Review!!


	10. From Author, Thx!

Another Author's Note:

Hey again... I know this should be a chapter, so I'm guessing ur all getting ticked off at me right about now, I'll update chapter 9 in one second. I just had to tell all of u thank u for ur reviews, there all great!! But I just had to say thanks to these people sincerely:

1.) Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover

2.)pinkcherryblossom225

3.)Phantom's Bride

4.)daisherz365

5.)Hatake Kai

6.)itachi-is-mine

7.)iloveyouneji

8.)Dreamergirl92813

9.)snowygirl55

10.)AnbuShadowFang

11.)gaarsaku4ever

12.)Tenshihana- - Unyeild Wish

13.)MitsukixTakuto 4 eever

I highly appreciated all your reviews and they all put smiles on my faces. If I don't have your name up here, please don't get mad at me!! I saw all of them and ALL make me very happy, and I can't wait for more!! Okay, I'll update in one sec. I need to eat something first. I know!! Ramen!! No really, If it's one think Naruto and I have in commen it's gotta be our love for Ramen!! I have so many pack of instant Ramen it's really funny actually!! Chicken and beef are my fav!! Okay, I'll eat and then update, or multi-task at both of them!! Bye!


	11. Haruno Sharingun

Chapter 9 - Haruno Sharingun

A/N: Yay, I'm back to updating... I still have eaten my Ramen tho.

I don't Own Naruto.. If I did... well bye-bye Ino pig.

* * *

Recap: 

None. Go back and read. LOL!! No no, I'm being lazy again... naruto had just seen Sakura's arm and all that other junk...

* * *

"Oh that...well...it's just.. Haha ha ah, well" Sakura poorly, no VERY poorly tried to explain. 

"Whoa. Sakura, you didn't have that before did you? Because if you did... I had no idea how big that crush on Sasuke was for you!" Kiba joked as they made their way to Sakura and Naruto.

"No Kiba, you idiot! Itachi gave it ro me. I was being to smart for him to handle it." Sakura said smirking at the last part.

"Why?", A still very confused and worried Naruto asked.

"I kept getting smart with him and my loud mouth wouldn't shut up. And then sometimes I wouldn't say anything at all when they would talk to me, even if they were being nice to me... rarely. Then one day Kisame threatened you particular four, and said things about you each that ticked me off. A lot. So I kicked his ass. Well, Itachi put this on me in return of my ever so lovely behavior." Sakura Managed to say.

"What does it do to you?", asked a serious Neji.

"Must you know?", Sakura tried to get her way out of this.

"Hai."

"Fine,_ bro. _It works with me, and against me. With me it allows me to use some of the bases chakra. So it goes from my aqua-green colored chakra to a VERY dark forest green glow. A deathly green. And doing so, my outfit, for some strange reason or another changes to my 'former and unwanted' Akatsuki outfit. Plus, my eyes. They change to a deep, dark blue... almost black,... sharingun." Sakura said in a rather low mumble.

"Really? That is so... AWESOME!!" Kiba said 'excitingly' until he saw the rest of them shooting all their personal trade-mark death glares straight at him in a deathly manner. That of which he didn't even realize Naruto could do, his and Sakura's were the worst at the moment.

"And against you..." Shino asked.

"It drains me. It can use my own chakra against me. (A/N: this may be a bit confusing.) Changing my eyes, outfit, and chakra like a broken tape recorder. Back and forth between as you see me now and me as an Akatsuki member. It plain out sucks. And hurts like hell, too. And most likely other stuff too, who knows."

"What do your eyes do?" Naruto asked even tho he was still trying to process everything else.

"They... traumatize people. One glance in their direction and I can bring their greatest fear to life in their mind. Becoming so scared, a single prick to the finger is so painful, it could bring down the best of best ANBU on the ground crying like a student of Iruka-senei. Then it only takes me a split second to kill the best of a ninja. Luckily, I don't have to use any of the bases chakra in order to use them. Their 100 percent my own eyes.

"Damn! Way to go Sakura!!" Kiba ...uh...proclaimed. The others began their glares again, although Sakura did have a slight smirk on her face, but no one seemed to notice.

"In a matter of speaking of course!" Kiba sweat-dropped slightly.

"Uh. Well, ah-ha... who wants Ramen?!" Sakura said trying to change the subject. Naruto quickly reacted.

"ME! Lets go! You guys wanna come?"

"Yea why not. I'm kinda hungry." Neji said still looking at his 'sis'. (Sakura, duh!)

"Sure." Kiba said.

"..." No one ever really knew what to think when it came to Shino. He was, well, Shino. But if anyone could really talk to him, it was always Sakura. It freaked a lot out, even Tsunade. Either way, one thing was for sure... Sakura and Shino were and close as peanut butter and jelly!

"Uh... Shino do y.." Naruto started. Shino did have his perks, but he still could 'confuse' Naruto at times.

"Yes Naruto... Shino's coming with us." Sakura said before Naruto could finish.

"Ya know Sakura - chan.." Naruto whispered to her softly while on their way to eat.

"Yea..."

"We really should get Shino...and Sasuke dictionaries. Lighten up their vocabulary and what-not!!"

Sakura started to laugh. " Oh Naruto... you always do know who to turn frowns upside down!! Mine more so than others!" and she continued to laugh while Naruto just grinned widely.

Now eating

Naruto sat between Sakura, who was at his right, and Kiba at his left. With Neji next to Sakura and Shino next to Kiba.

"Sakura, why do your eyes look like sharingun?" Shino asked out of nowhere.

Not wanting to continue their little conversation, she acted as tho she hadn't heard him. Although, they both knew she had.

"Sakura." He said again, but sternly.

"Why." Which was asked more like a statement not a question. (Sound like someone?)

"Curiosity."

She hated when people got smart with her. Even if was Shino. But she saw very well that she wasn't going to be able to wiggle her way out of this one either and gave in.

" Because, Itachi. He gave me the seal. So basically, His Chakra + my Chakra and the bases seal Haruno Sharingun as I like to call it. Our sharinguns alone are very, deeply destructive, but together on on person equals a lot of damage."

"What if you used it with Sasuke?"

"Talking about me?"

* * *

Cliffy! evil Okay then, I may update later today,or wait til tomorrow or a week... no I wouldn't do that I'll most likely update later. Reviews!! Bye! 


	12. Was it a Lie Sasuke?

Ch. 10 - Was it a Lie?

A/N: Thank you Snonygirl55, I think that's the best review I've gotten, and I ate 3 large bowls of Ramen... now I suddenly want more!! giggles This chapter seems to have distance (longer) but ya never know. Enjoy!!

* * *

"Hey Teme, where 'ya been?" 

"Around Dobe. You guys say-n stuff 'bout me?"

"Yea Dobe" Kiba said.

"One, idiot, Dobe is Naruto and 2.) Never call me that again, got it?"

All were looking at him now. Naruto was laughing, Neji was smirking at Kiba now because that was the third time today he was having a helping of death glares, but Shino was looking straight at Sakura in deep thought. ' She hasn't even touched her food, and certainly staring at it like that isn't going to do any good.' he thought to himself. ' Something's up.'

"Looking at something bug juice?" Sasuke said as he moved directly behind Sakura placing his left hand on her (left) shoulder. This made her squint. She had forgotten to tell if an Uchiha (basically Sasuke or Itachi), was touching 3 to 5 inches near her scar, it would send flickers of rapid pain down her body. But for some strange reason, Sasuke's was much less painful than Itachi's. It still hurt yes, but a tinkling sensation went her spine.

Shino, being like on of the best brothers to Sakura noticed her 'flicker'.

"Let her shoulder go." He said Calmly.

"Why? Jealous?" Sasuke teased.

By this time he clutching on harder to her shoulder loving the look in Shino's eyes, or what he could see through the glasses. In doing so, the tinkling sensation Sakura had felt left almost within a second sending harsh stings of pain throughout, forcing herself to bite her lip in order not to burst in a scream.

"No. Your HURTING my sister. Let GO!" This time it was a dark demanding statement of which you could see Shino was getting ticked at the Uchiha.

"Hurting her? My..." Sasuke started ready to get in a large fight about how it was just his hand when Sakura stopped him.

"Please, it does hurt."

Naruto and Kiba were so into talking about how Sasuke and Naruto got the names Dobe and Teme, they didn't even notice what was going on until Neji hit their heads.

Sasuke released Sakura's shoulder. She turned to his expression. Naturally, it had none. But if you looked into his eyes, there was confusion and worry.

"Sakura...?"

"It's fine!! Just a bad muscle, torn and bruised, ya know?" She lied through her teeth.

"The way it sounded..."

"No no no!! I'm fine, really! And now to think of it, a little tried too. I guess I better go home now, thanks for the Ramen guys!! C ya!"

"Wait, Sak.."

"Bye Sasuke!"

Walkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalkwalk

(A/N: Sakura is old enough now, well strong enough now, to were she lives in her own apartment. Plus, her parents died in a freak fire 6 months ago. No, it had nothing to do with the Akatsuki... or does it? XLOL!)

While walking home, she noticed a small jade-shaded bug on her finger. Lifting her finger up to eye level she figured it was Shino's. A few years ago, Shino had taught Sakura how to talk to bugs and what-not, so now she understood their movements.

"Tell Shino he may tell Sasuke about my seal if he wishes just to clear things up. I don't really want to have to explain myself again."

The bug replied, it was asking her if she was okay. She responded with a simple yes, and the Jaded bug flew to Shino and reported.

After what seemed like hours to Shino of explaining, realizing why Sakura didn't want to do it again, he finished.

" That BASTARD!!! I'm gonna kill him!" Their was so much fury in Sasuke's eyes, that of course it turned to Sharingun. Unlike when his Clan was massacred, Sasuke was in such rage that he suddenly threw Naruto's 17th bowl of ramen at the wall.

"Where are you going?" Asked Neji.

"To be alone."

'Liar.' They all thought.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

He was lying. He was going to see Sakura. As he got to her door, he saw a small, dim light on; when he knocked no reply. Then he simply willingly let himeself in seeing as how the door wasn't even locked.

"Sakura?"

He found her asleep on her sofa with a picture of team seven from three years ago.

'I should have smiled.' He thought as he slowly picked her up bridal style and found his way to her room. Then he turned on a small lamp that was text to her queen size bed and began to gaze at her arm.

'Damn him!'

After he was done swearing his brother out mentally in his head, he turned out the light and began to leave.

"Sasuke?"

"H-Hia." Yes, the great Sasuke Uchiha stuttered!!

"Do you really love me? Or was that a lie?"

"No."

"It wasn't a lie... I.. I love you Sakura."

* * *

Yay!! So he does live her. Okay, honestly... how many of u DIDN"T see that coming? None. That's what I thought. I need Ramen... Bye! And have a safe and fun Labor day!! mel. ;) 


	13. Alone, Finally

Chapter 11 Alone, Finally.

A/n: Hey guys!! I'm ever so sorry for the hold up!!!!Truly I am, I read your reviews every day, and kept thinking 'MUST UPDATE!! MUST UPDATE!!' But I've been letting my friends at school read it (about 5 friends) and I have 16 chapters down on paper so it took each of them awhile. Then school work for all of us set them back on reading it so. But yea, anyway I got it back about an hour ago from my Friend Tiffany and I'm back!! Oh Yeah!!

Naruto: Believe it!

Me: ... Naruto? Where'd you come from?... I..

Naruto: Suna. I got to see Gaara again and then ate Ramen... and... and...

Me: Alright... Alright I get it! Hey.. Where's Itachi? He has a line to say!!

Sasuke: Tch. Why do you care anyway? KILL HIM!!!

Me: Shut it Uchiha!! Before I make u run around in a Bikini!! Hmm... maybe Ino's will do?

Ino/Sasuke : THE HORROR!!

Itachi: Put him in the Bikini and I'll say the stupid line.

Me: OKay!! Sasuke!!! Get your lazy Shikamaru tail over here now!!

Itachi: o.0 Ahh... I need a Camra.

Me: Line. Now. Or. Else.

Itachi: Melinda a.k.a CherryBlossom.moon does not own Naruto or any character...but from the looks of it, I think she owns Sasuke.

Me: Do not. I just control his every movement. ;)

Sasuke : I'd like to see you try.

Me: Don't push it Emo boy. On with the story! (It's SHORT!!!!)

Then she closed her eyes, acting to have fallen asleep. But she hadn't, nor did she want to. After she felt his Chakra leave all together, she waited ten minutes before jumping out of her window and to the tallest near by tree she could find. There she stood, on the very peak, arms crossed over her chest as her white silk night gown flew gracefully in the cool summer breeze. Her hair to short to move as freely, but long enough ro make movement. And those cerlean-green eyes glistened in the moonlight.

_'I told you he loved you.'_

'Eh.'

_'Didn't I! I was right! Ha!'_

'Hn.'

_'OKay, now your acting like him. That's just a little too deep.'_

'What? No. I'm just thinking.'

_'If you were thinking, wouldn't I hear it?'_

'Hn.'

_'EARTH TO OUTER!!'_

'Argh! For the fourth's sake, what do you want?!'

_'What's wrong dim-wit.'_

'Tch. Sasuke.'

'_Um... why. He.. Um... ya know... loves you! Yay!!'_

'Yeah.'

_'Seriously, shouldn't you be jumping with joy?'_

'NO!'

_'Why?'_

'He's always called me weak, annoying, Left me on a bench... freezing! Thought me to be useless! Turned me into a heartless freak! I take everything, every emotion, out on the world. One good punch ought to make everything better, but it doesn't! It took him long enough just to say three words!'

_'That was in the past. Why can't you just be happy?'_

'I'm hurt.'

_'Hey, cheer - up! Sasuke's Back! He loves you! You can be happy again!'_

'No, I...'

_'Fine. If not for you, then for the people around you; who care for you. Your Friends. They ALL love you. Don't you see that. I mean C'mon! Did you see the way Shino stood up for you?_

'Yeah. giggles Your right. I know you are. I just need time. I'm still mad at him though.'

_'I know honey. Be mad. Let it out. Just remember, your pain isn't just yours, it's your family's too.'_

'Honey? When the F did you become Shizune?'

_'Huh? Hell no! I've a got a date! And sake is waiting for me there too! Bye!'_

'What?!! ... Kami?... silence ... My inner can get a date and I can't. That's messed up; that's Bull. (!!!)'

She stayed there three hours afterwards thinking. Soon she fell asleep, landing on a lower branch. Naturally, she awoke before she hit the branch flat on her face, but fell back asleep soon after. NO particular dreams flooded her mind that night, so she slept peacefully without being a patient in 'her' hospital or a member of that damn Akatsuki, she was just her. Alone. Finally.

* * *

So? It was rather short, but I updated none the least! You like it? I know it's basically just Sakura talking to herself, but hey... next chapter changes EVERYTHING!!!! Ya wanna know? nods Well, I'll be nice seeing as how I haven't updated in a while. It involves Sasuke, Sakura, and a bedroom. (!) OKay, now... with that information you'll give me at least one good thing to say in a review? Please!!! Oh... do any of you want me to bring Karin into this? Ya know, bring the drama up a little later on? The Akatsuki is in here (about 6 or 7 chapter), so is that enough or should I bring her into the pic? Let me know, I need your opinions. Okay, I've got art work to do, Later!! HIT THE GO BUTTON!! 


	14. Bedroom

CH.13 - Bedroom

A/N: sorry sorry!! I know I need to update more. OKay, I now officially promise to update twice a week! If not more. Better? I'll do Thursday and um... Tuesdays.. Good? Okay, and if I miss one of those days, then u can chew me out all u want!! On with the story then!!

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Sasuke-kun! Please take me with you!"

"You're Annoying."

"I... I love you so much!

"Sakura, Thank..."

'Huh? Oh god. That same damn memory, I thought I got rid of it! Damn- it.'

"SAKURA!"

'What the hell? Oh, I should have guessed. Naruto. giggles Well, let's got this over with.'

End Sakura's p.o.v.

Sakura had slept all night on the tree. She awoke the very second the sun glisten on Konoha's floor, since then 'that' memory had been playing in her head like a broken tape recorder. She gracefully jumped down with he night gown like a flower blooming around her.

"Hey Naruto! Hinata, Neji, and..." him again, " Sasuke..." 'Damn. Why the hell do they act like he never did anything wrong?!'

" Sakura..."

"Huh? Oh, yes Neji?"

"You do know your in a night gown, outside, in a tree at eleven in the morning? Right...?"

'Night gown? What is he... oh.'

"Oh... that! Um... well. Y - You see... hahaha."

'Why the F do I sound like Hinata?! Pull it together girl!'

"Well I for one, find it very... inviting."

'What the Hell?!'

Sasuke had now moved behind Sakura (ready for the decription? Pay atention really well.) With his left arm around her waist and his right arm around her neck. With his chin resting on her right shoulder too.

He just stayed there. No movement. No talking. Nothing.

"Well, Naruto you said something about Ramen? Lets GO!" Neji insisted.

With no response by the dumbfounded blonde, Neji and Hinata had to physically pulled him away. Leaving the two alone on the dirt path, and soon the three ninja Sakura so longed wished to have stayed, faded from sight.

Sakura was just as shocked as Naruto. Her eyes glisten with shock, hate, and.. What's this? Lust? Suddenly she slipped a small moan out. Sasuke had tighten his grip, but only on her waist. Slowly bringing her closer.

'Shit! I can't move or talk! Move Sakura!' Sakura though to herself.

Before she knew it, they were in a room. A bedroom. His room. And to make matters worse, on a bed, with him on her.

'Holy shit. WHAT the hell is he thinking?'

He was slowly closing his eyes, and then moved his head towards her. Then...

"I'm still working on par one of my life goal, but that doesn't mean I can't start on number two."

* * *

A/N: You like? I know all my chapters are short, but the next one is rather long. No lemons, I don't do those. Yet... I guess. Sorry. I do action, and other stuff. But if you think I should add one later on, then tell. I might. I just seriously don't need my mother seeing all this. She'd freak. I say things around her, but typing it... it's like a crime. Like u must be hung or something. Five minutes later... Oh goodie. Guess what? She read my Naruto when I went to get something to drink. Guess what else, she only read the 'adult language.' SAVE ME!!!!!! OH well, she'll get over it. It's not like I'm a kid anymore. Well, I am, but I'm not. You understand right? Okay so, now I need your help... has this happened to any of you? Bye.


	15. Bedroom Part 2

Chapter 14 - Part Two (!!)

Sorry, I didn't keep promise about Tuesday and Thursday this week, I've been rather sick. So, at least I updated at the end of week!! Yeah... well... here you go. Oh and the next chapter is extremely long! Or so it looks. It's about 4 to 5 pages handwritten, and I write small so it should be a good length. Later guys... REVIEW!

* * *

(A/N: We left of with Sasuke and Sakura in his room, oh I cut the foul language out in this chapter... cleaning my soul...cha... that will never been clean for more that two days, oh well.)

* * *

'Part two? What was that? Oh wait! To revive his clan!' 

"Mmm." Sakura moaned. 'No no no no no! I did not meant to do that!' Sakura scolded herself for that.

Sasuke slipped his hand under her back, pulling her upper body to him, while currently 'nibbling' on her neck.

"Stop." Our little Cherry Blossom managed to say.

"What?"

"Stop."

"Why?"

"I believe you can answer that yourself."

"No. I can't."

"Idiot. 1.) You don't know me anymore (a/n: yeah!) 2.) Your not my husband, let alone my boyfriend. 3.) Me equal fifteen and you equal sixteen, which means, Sasuke, I am NOT getting pregnant now. 4.) You have a lot to do before I begin to love you enough again. 5.) In case you haven't noticed yet, I am very ticked off at you. So get off!", oh yes... our Sakura dear was just getting started! Laugh out Loud. Continue :

"I'm Leaving. OH, if you ever do that me again in public, in front of our friends... your going to see on your body in every shade, as well as broken bones you didn't even know you had! Move, now." And with that, she finished her 'conversation' with the young Uchiha.

Well for one thing, Sasuke couldn't be more... flabbergasted. He wanted to scream, not to her, but for her. In a way, he could hear the hurt in voice. The yell for love. The scream of pain. The voice of strength. The song of Sakura Haruno.

Yet, being the Sasuke he was, his pride over took him.

"You say those things, but you don't mean them."

"Oh no? Try me."

"You're too weak."

In a split second, Sakura was steaming all sorts of different colors, he did it. He finally did it. Sasuke Uchiha ticked her off, a lot. And right when he thought he was in the clear, going back to resulting her neck as an ice cream cone...

BAM!!!

"You STUPID UCHIHA!"

Yes, she punched him. Hard. Like I said, she was ticked. At him. Well, like she said before... he left her, called her weak too many times... and now of all times was the best for her to do this.

With half of her chakra pouring out of her hand. Plain, dark, green. (Hint, hint. It's only dark green when? Go back to Chapter 9 if you don't remember. Go!)

"Holy... beep!" Sasuke was seriously pinned to his ceiling by chakra strings.

"Something about me being weak? You son of a xxxxx. Tell me again! Say.It."

She was ready to tear him to shreds!

'_OMG! Sakura Haruno! Drop Sasuke-kun NOW!' Inner Sakura yelled!_

'No!'

'_NOW!'_

'Why?'

'_Look at his cute face! DROP!'_

'Talk about dog much? Fine. Just this ONCE.'

'_Good Girl.'_

'Bite me.'

'_Maybe I will.'_

Sakura pulled Sasuke down and let him put all the puzzle pieces together in his head before,

"Well, bye." Sakura said... rather proudly.

"Hn."

'What? He's not going to try and stop me?!'

'_You hurt him stupid.'_

'Shut. Up.'

'_Bite me.'_

'Maybe I will.'

'_Shut. Up.'_

Sakura walked to the door of his room and realized, she had no idea how to get out. And she didn't feel like 'poof-ing' her way home. Certainly she wasn't going to ask him. No, never, absolutely not! But how? The window? No, how?

"Sasuke..."

"Hn." By now he had a large smirk that he was unable to hide. He knew she didn't know how to get out, and the Uchiha mansion was famous for it's large amount of hallways.

"H...How do I..." She kind-of started. Poor Sakura.

'Damn. Why do I have to ask him.' (A/N: so maybe one little 'language' wouldn't hurt anybody...)

"Get out?" He finished.

"Hai."

"I won't tell you."

"Nani?!"

"Find your own way out."

'Loser. Jerk. FREAK!! Argh, two can play this game you low life.' Sakura thought.

"Fine! And as I do, I'll destroy everything in my sight!"

'_I don't think you should have said that!!!'_

'I know. Like I really have the nerve to do that anyway. The stuff in here is important. It's Uchiha. It's treasure.'

' _Nani?! Then why did you say that?!'_

'I got ticked... more. And he's HOT when he's mad.'

'_You... you do still love him? Like really __**love **__him, don't you.?'_

'Hai.'

* * *

_End _

Cliffy! Ha. So, she does still love him, yay! This story is far from an end! I bet it goes past 20 chapters! I'm only on chapter 16 so I don't know. Later! Don't forget to hit the Go button!! Bye! Always, C.B.moon ;)


	16. New Emotions

Chapter 16 - The truth once Again

A/N: I cannot describe how sorry I am. I won't go on and on about my story of I haven't been since like September, but if you must know, email me! Or PM! I'll spill. So with story, you might want to go back and reread seeing as how I haven't been here forever! I've read YOUR stories, just didn't write mine! SORRY!

" No you won't either." Sasuke said with a glisten of anger in his eyes.

"Oh no? Watch me."

Sasuke had now placed himself behind Sakura without so much of a blink to the eye. A shiver of fright and enjoyment staggered down Sakura's spine as a "huff" of his breathe crawled down back.

"Something wrong, Sasuke-KUN?" Sakura grinned as she let the suffix hang off the end.

"No, but there will be if you don't say your sorry... Sakura-CHAN." Rule number one, don't copy Sakura Haruno. That only ticks her off.

'Wait 'till I get my hands on you, Uchiha!'

"Alright, tell 'ya what, you let me go and SHOW me how to get out (!), and in about two and a half hours we'll train at the old training grounds. If you win, I'll say I'm sorry. And If I win... well I'll tell you once I've won. Deal?", Sakura announced.

'Fight Sakuraa. Beat Sakura. Make Sakura say sorry. And...', Of which all were Sasuke's thoughts.

"Okay, Sakura..." He started.

'Yes! I'm so outta here!'

"But, if you lose... you not only say sorry, but also start dating me."

"NANI?!"

"Deal, or you don't get out."

"mumbles fine."

"Good. Out the door to the left and again then your out."

"Yeah, what ever. Thanks."

"Hn. Later."

* * *

About 30 minutes later Sakura had taken a very quick shower and changed into a fresh outfit. (Normal outfit at age 15, I guess) Right when she stepped outside... POOF.

"Huh? Oh, Riaaku. I haven't seen you in a while. What's up?" (A/N: Riaaku is my character. He can be a girl and guy in my stories. As in, if I ever have another story, I might decide he's a girl. Right now, guy! He's under the leadership of Sakura, whom is his AnBu Captin. He does like Sakura, but as of right now... I think more of a contained and under control fanboy. No, he's not important as of now.)

"It's to see you again too Sakura-sensei. Although I'm here under the 5th."

"Oh. What Tsunade want now?" Sakura asked with a mushroom sigh. As for Riaaku, he was always surprised how Sakura could talk about Tsunade (even around her) and not get int trouble. In fact, Naruto too. Except when he called her baka or old, or drunk... or wow. Too many!

"Something about a mission. She needs to talk to you. Now."

Sakura lit up at the word "mission". She had been dying to go somewhere, even though she hadn't been back for very long. She assumed it had because "Leader" almost always had her go somewhere or do something, and she had gotten use to it so.

"Yes!"

"..."

"Oh... blush... I mean... copy that!" , Sakura managed to fix.

"Hai. Ah... Sakura..."

"Uh, yeah?"

" I'm glad your back. I missed having Konoha's Cherry Blossom around." Riaaku said while trying his hardest not to break eye-contact.

"giggles. Thank you. Bye!"

"Right. See ya, Sensei."

* * *

Hokage Tower

Sakura entered through the clouded doors and was welcomed with many familiar faces with smiles glowing like a summer's day. Suddenly... a deep, dark... almost, deathly emotion filled her. And why, she didn't know.

"FOREHEAD GIRL!", Of course, Ino.

Ino ran full force at Sakura. Lucky Sakura dodged her and placed herself next to Tsunade. Yes, she was happy to see them all, Really happy... it was just she had to explain herself five times already and she really didn't feel like doing it all again. After leaving Sasuke's, her damn arm was hurting again like hell. So that was ticking her off, and simply rejected her happiness and remained emotionless. A little thing she picked up being around Itachi too much.

After peeling herself off the floor, Ino began to scowl Sakura. Sakura suddenly had a various amounts of emotions running through her blood. Happiness, joy, Shcok, love... then anger, heat, hate, and almost... blood lust. She first pictured all of them and her happy like it once was. Them... her and Akatsuki. No one tried to safe her. Alone. Nothing. Pain. No, she wasn't happy or mad. She was neutral. Emotionless as much as she could have gotten.

"Yo! Earth to Sakura!", TenTen said.

"What?"

"Uh.. Hi?"

"Oh... hey."

Everyone was in shock. Well, Sasuke (a little), Neji (some, and Shino (blank.). Those three did find it shocking, just not as much as the rest, who seemed to have had their eyes pop out of place. Sasuke was looking at Sakura Sternly.

'Her eyes. Their... she's hurt.' Sasuke noted.

'Geez Sakura. No hey guys, or a Tenten!?', Neji unwilling thought.

'Sakura...', yup, Shino.

Sakura put everyone else on mute, she looked over at Shino and began to open her mouth to talk, making everyone else shut up.

"Well? Did you?", Sakura asked Shino.

"Yes."

Good. So you all know about my... condition and fully understand my story about the Akatsuki?"

All answered with a yes.

"Tsunade..."

* * *

End.

Yeah, I know. Odd place too stop. But my back is killing me, so I'm just going to go read your stories, ok? Later.


End file.
